I'll Never Leave You
by Ghost501
Summary: Annabeth was stolen from him. He needed to find her the moment she was taken from him. And so help anything that tried to stop him from finding his Wise GIrl.


GhostDragon501 reporting back in! So before the story, just two announcements.

1) My goal is to release another Megaman story (based in Battle Network if anyone wanted to know) by the end of the week. I would have written it earlier, but that leads me to my next announcement.

2) The sequel to my first PJO fanfic, _Blade of Sorrow_, will be coming out soon! I can confirm about two things regarding it. It is longer than _Breaking Inside_ and it will be the longest story I have written on this site. Also, all the parts will not all be uploaded on the same day, just in case if anyone was wondering. Anway, with all that out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

Percy collapsed as fatigue finally overtook him. He tried to get back up and continue on, but his body fought him the whole way. It begged for him to stop. It begged for him to rest. But he couldn't. Not while she had her.

Arachne. Percy's mind was soon overtaken by rage as he thought about the spider woman. In a surprise attack, she had wrapped Percy up in some spider webbing. While he had been trying to cut himself free, Arachne had grabbed Annabeth, who was terrified by the sight of her worst enemy in Tarturus, and run off with her. Unfortunately, Percy had only seen the spider's general escape direction. He had no idea where she was. He had no idea where Annabeth was!

The thought drove him to his feet once again. No matter how tired he was, Percy was not going to stop until she was once again safe in his arms. And if she died, so help every last monster that ever existed because he was going to not only kill them all; he would go back to the surface kill all the monsters there and then go back into Tarturus to kill them all again.

* * *

His feet pounded as he continued deeper into Tarturus. He had to find Annabeth right now! As he walked, he suddenly paused and focused. At first, he thought he was going crazy because he hadn't heard anyone for miles. But sure enough, there was a voice talking to something or someone.

He turned his head and realized that the voice was coming from behind a rock to his left. He peered from behind a boulder to see none other than his best vengeful, brainless monster friend, the Minotaur. But who was he talking to?

"Remember, I need you to slow him down. He's getting too close. I need more time before I can get her ready for Gaea." A voice said from a shadowy display. It reminded Percy of IMing; however, this was obviously able to be used without the assist of a rainbow since Tarturus had barely any light in it.

Percy took a second to think about what the voice had said. Her? Gaea? The only person he could think the voice could be talking about was Annabeth; which meant that the voice was Arachne. Percy looked around his current position. He couldn't see anything in the darkness that was Tarturus. No, if he was so close to them, then why couldn't he see anything. He looked back at the Minotuar.

He was going to get some answers. Now.

He climbed to the top of the rock, fell upon the man-bull, and pulled Riptide out. He placed the blade on the beast's neck. The Minotaur was shocked at this sudden attack, but he still rolled toward the ground sideways. Percy jumped off the creature's back in an attempt to not be turned into a pancake.

The Minotaur roared in delight as it discovered who his opponent was. It was the boy who was constantly sending him back down here. So, he was here too! It had barely remembered the girl who Arachne was holding, but the spider had asked it to slow him down. She never said that it couldn't slow him down…permanently.

The bull charged at him and wasn't surprised when the boy had dodged it. This hadn't been the first time the boy had done that to it. However, it was surprised when the boy ran at it and shoved it into the wall. The shove felt weak to the powerful creature, but it was still a physical attack.

Percy was furious. He had no time for games. No time to be wasting trying to play around with this guy. He needed to now where Annabeth was the second he lost sight of her. He slashed the Minotuar across the chest causing it to roar in pain. But what happened next surprised even it. He took Riptide and made two slashes across beast's shoulders. Not enough to kill it, but enough so that it would hurt if it tried to move his arms.

Then, the boy withdrew the blade and started punching the bull. He didn't seem to care where he punched; however, the bull did. The first punch across its face dazed it. The second into its gut hurt it. The third into its arm wounded caused it to roar.

"You want me to stop? Then WHERE IS SHE!" the boy roared.

The Minotaur seemed to laugh at him. This was supposed to make it tell? This feeble attempt of a "punishment". Percy felt something inside of him crack. He brought back out Riptide and started slashing. He felt his sense of morality slipping. No one dared tried to hide Annabeth from him. Not while she could be tortured or worse.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS? WHERE IS SHE?!" Percy roared. The Minotuar felt its strength leave him. The boy had changed from just a human to a monster himself. It was almost glad it was dying so that it wouldn't have to see him. It felt the boy put the sword up to his throat.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I swear I will hunt you down. I don't care where you appear in Tarturus. I don't care how you try to hide. If, you don't tell me how to get to Arachne, well you're just going to be haunted by the living."

The bull pointed towards the darkness. Somewhere a little of what Percy believed to be the North. The bull could handle Arachne. At least she wouldn't come looking for it. But it could tell one thing, if it did start talking, the boy would keep his word. The bull closed his eyes and disintegrated into dust. Percy caught his breath before charging off into the direction in the north.

* * *

Percy raised his sword as he entered the cave. The sword illuminated the otherwise dark cavern. Where was she? He froze for a second as he heard sobbing. Annabeth!

He started running deeper inside the cave. He didn't stop until he found her. Annabeth was in a crumpled heap sobbing. Next to her was a pile of monster dust, which he assumed was Arachne. But she wasn't reforming. He walked to the other side of her and enveloped her in a hug. She froze and looked up. Scared grey met warm green. She grabbed him and cried into his chest.

He could her a few mumblings. Arachne. Gaea. Him dying. Snapping. He started to piece together some of the story but he would wait. She needed him right now and there was no way that he was ever going to leave her.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be okay."

"Percy, they…they wanted me to kill you. They tried to make me turn against. I…I couldn't. They told me they would kill you. Then Gaea showed me a vision. I…I don't know what happened to me. I just snapped. When I woke up, Arachne was dead and I was all alone. I just started crying. I…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you. Hey, look at me." He brought his hand to her chin and gently pulled her head up to face him, "I will never leave you. I don't care what I have to do. If you need me, I'm there."

"Thank you," she said and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt some of the sanity that she had lost come back as she kissed him. As they broke apart the kiss, they just stared into each other's eyes. Percy gently brushed some hair from out of her face and got up to his feet. He bent down to help Annabeth, whose ankle was still healing, up.

"Come on, let's get out of here." And they both left the cave knowing that as long as they never left each other, they would be okay.


End file.
